1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed at video systems and copy prevention generally, and more specifically at systems for increased efficiency and protection against copying of video content.
2. Description of Prior Art
The present application claims priority from the following United States Provisional Applications, by the present applicant, that are hereby included by reference in their entirety:
U.S. 60/926,373 titled “Video Presentation and Copy Prevention Systems,” filed Apr. 25, 2007;
U.S. 60/927,261 titled “Video and Gaming Enhancement and Copy Prevention Systems, filed May 1, 2007;
U.S. 60/928,004 titled “Video and Interaction Enhancement and Copy Prevention Systems,” filed May 7, 2007;
U.S. 60/931,946 titled “Video Copy Prevention Systems with Interaction and Compression,” filed May 25, 2007;
U.S. 60/993,789 titled “Video Copy Prevention Systems with Interaction and Compression,” filed Sep. 14, 2007; and
U.S. 61/002,569 titled “Video Copy Prevention Systems with Interaction and Compression,” filed Nov. 10, 2007.
Substantial protection against copying of the content underlying the viewing experience is believed generally appreciated as of major commercial advantage and concern. Yet for such things as motion pictures and video games the systems currently offered have significant shortcomings. For instance, the security of various so-called “DRM” (Digital Rights Management) systems is frequently reported to be compromised. The present application includes among its objects practical systems for improving such protection. Furthermore, DRM systems have often required equipment that is inconvenient to and disliked by viewers because it protects its own structure and secrets against access by viewers. Some DRM systems are also intrusive of viewer privacy. The present application includes among its objects practical systems that inhibit useful copying while allowing viewers full access to their own equipment and protection of privacy.
Motion pictures are known to rely on the fact that rapid switching between static images creates the illusion of continuous motion; the present work is based in part on the known fact that rendering the viewer's points of regard in high-resolution creates the illusion of overall high-resolution. So-called “eye-tracking” and “foveated displays” are known that can realize the illusion of high-resolution. In some aspects, substantially limited eye tracking resolution and displays of fixed resolution are believed adequate to realize some of the copy prevention objectives. In other aspects, interactive video can be rendered more efficiently when higher-resolution is needed only in a foveated portion. In other aspects protection is provided or enhanced by means other than eye tracking.
Prior art for so-called “eye tracking,” “gaze contingent,” and “foveated” displays is known. For instance, the book “Eye Tracking Methodology: Theory and Practice” by A. T. Duchowski, is included herein by reference. Some such systems have been developed to reduce transmission and display bandwidth, such as by U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,989 Geisler, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,075,553 US Patent application 20060176951, Berman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,450, Ritter et al, and the references of and to it, all of which are hereby included herein. Other foveated display/viewing art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,985,158, Miller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,335, Perlin, and the references of and to these, all of which are hereby included herein.
The present invention aims, accordingly and among other things, to provide novel and improved video and related systems. Efficiency, viewing quality, copy-resistance, portability, and flexibility in distribution in such systems are important goals generally. Objects of the invention also include addressing all of the above mentioned as well as providing practical, robust, efficient, low-cost methods and systems. All manner of apparatus and methods to achieve any and all of the forgoing are also included among the objects of the present invention.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated when the present description and appended claims are read in conjunction with the drawing figurers.